Make Me Warm
by MamiiChu
Summary: In which Soul makes Kid's cold day a hot day.


The white fluffy balls descended from the cloudy sky, blanketing the city of London in a thick of snow. Death the Kid watched the snow fall from behind the balcony door, shivering violently under his eight blankets. Honestly, he didn't know why the others insisted on staying here for their vacation. It was cold, dull, and the people talked way too funny. Kid shivered again, tightening his already tight cocoon of warmth.

This wasn't working. He had to find a better source of warmth.

At that moment, Soul walked into the living room, wearing nothing but his pajama pants and slippers. Kid wondered how he was so warm when he had no shirt on. ...Maybe it was because he was so hot.

Wait, what?!

Kid turned red at the thought, and turned away. Soul sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV, flipping through random channels until he found a movie.

"'Ey Kid," he said.

Kid froze and slowly turned. "Y-yes?" _'Don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest, stop it Kid- is that a six pack...?'_ The reaper felt like shooting himself right about now. Where were Liz and Patty when you needed them?!

"Where are the girls?"

"They decided to go out and explore the city."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Too cold."

Soul nodded. He cranked his neck upwards to get a better look at the reaper. Just looking at him shiver made him cold. He shifted on the couch, kicking his feet up and over the headrest. Kid almost got a nosebleed, feeling his body grow incredibly hot, seeing Soul just laying there..looking so delicious.

_'I hate myself, so much, I can't look away, I can't, who knows when I'll get another opportunity to see him like this, Kid, Kid, don't think, think table, a nice, brown, symmetrical table-'_

Kid sighed, but tensed up when an image of what he and Soul could do on that table flashed through his mind.

_'Are you serious?'_

Soul's voice broke through his dirty thoughts. "Kid, you look like you're having a seizure, are you cold or something?"

"...y-yes..."

"Well then, come here, I'll make you warm."

"I'm f-fine..."

"I bet you are."

Kid hung his head. Why? Why was there nothing to knock himself out with...? He sighed in frustration. At least the heater he was under was working slightly. He wouldn't have to take up Soul's offer...

Even if he desperately wanted to...

Suddenly, a massive chill ran down his spine, and the temperature of the flat seemed to drop about forty degrees. The eight blankets fell right off him as he jumped off his chair and dived on the couch, and right onto Soul.

"M-make me warm," Kid demanded.

"Oh, you fine now?" Soul teased.

"Just make me warm, I'm freezing!"

"How should I do that..?"

"Whichever way you want, just make me warm, damn scythe!"

A pair of arms snaked around the thinner boy's waste. Kid's jaw went slack as Soul pulled him down. Their bodies fit like to puzzle pieces, Soul's bare chest pressed against Kid's clothed on. The scythe smirked up at the reaper, who was now staring at him wide-eyed.

"Any way? Okay?"

Soul pulled him down a little more, and tilted Kid's face up slightly, and captured the reaper's lips. An unmistakable flush of heat scorched their bodies as their lips moved in sync. Soul pulled away, finding Kid's lips already red and swollen.

"Warm enough yet?"

"More..."

The albino laughed and sat up slightly before kissing the shorter boy again. This time, the kiss lasted much longer, their tongues tangling and fingers pulling through each-other's hair. Kid let out a soft moan as Soul kissed his way down to the crane of his neck. His hands began crawling up his shirt, and-

-the door floor open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Both boys pulled apart, glaring at Maka and the girls. Tsubaki turned red, Liz passed out, and Patty began snapping pictures. Maka raised her dictionary (who knows when she got it).

"CAN'T YOU GUYS GET A-"

Black*Star walked out of his room, groaning. "Maka..."

Maka stared at him. "What?'

"Make me warm."

* * *

><p><strong>...so I'm back? Hehehe? I'm finally on break so...more updates to come? Hope you enjoyed this... short oneshot... read and review bros.<strong>


End file.
